Prisoners
by junkpuppet225
Summary: Daryl is imprisoned at The Savior's camp but he is not alone. Daryl/OC


_Title: Prisoners_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead or is characters nor am I making any money from the writing of this story. Rated M for language, violence and any sexual situations in later chapters. Spoilers for season 7!_

 _Summary: Starts after Daryl is taken back to The Savior's camp in Service. (S7 EP. 4) He isn't the only one imprisoned there. Daryl/OC_

 _X_

Congratulations on the mess you've made of things.

You force your fire then falsify your deeds.

Your methods dot the disconnect from all your creeds,

And fortune strives to fill the vacuum that it feeds

But this is beginning to feel like the dogs lost the lead.

"Move."

Darryl grunted as one of Negan's many henchmen pulled him roughly from the back of the truck - shoving him towards the building he now called home. Despite their doctors assurance his shoulder was killing him - pain searing through his arm and down his back; making it hard to move at their desired pace.

"Move!"

The thug kicked Daryl suddenly causing his legs to give out as he fell to his knees; wincing in pain as a steel toed boot connected with his already bruised ribs. His attacker continued to kick him until tears welled into his eyes; pain radiating through his body.

"What the fuck is going on over here!?" Negan's voice bombed in Daryl's head as he wrapped a protective arm around his side - silently praying to any God that was left to kill him. "Greg? What in the absolute fuck do you think you're doing?"

"This slow fucker wouldn't move his ass! I've got shit to do."

"Oh you've got shit to do?"

Greg nodded; eyes going wide as Negan pulled one of Rick's many guns from his back and aimed it at his head - pulling the trigger without a thought. He watched Daryl carefully noticing he didn't even flinch as the gun went off - keeping his eyes cast downward as his attackers brainless body crumbled beside him.

"He had shit to do." Negan assured everyone with a wide smile - waving the gun towards his followers. "Anyone else got some shit to do?" Everyone dropped his gaze quickly.

"Good. Now get this shit unloaded."

To Daryl's surprise Negan helped him to his feet; giving him a strong slap on his ruined shoulder as they walked towards his cell.

"You've got balls of steel, you know that? You would make an awesome soldier in my army. All you have to say are the words."

Daryl kept his head down making him no comment as Negan's grin fell.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

They both looked up as two more "soldiers" came into view - jerking a fiery blond haired girl to her feet as she kicked and screamed. Negan laughed suddenly - slapping Daryl's shoulder again before he moved on to their company.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. It's good to have you back, beautiful."

To Daryl's surprise the short, malnourished girl tried to headbutt Negan as he moved closer to her - causing him to laugh again.

"Damn she's a feisty one! A smoking hot firecracker this one is."

Casey, Daryl assumed, locked her jade colored eyes on his - studying him for a long moment before turning her attention back to Negan. "Fuck you." She spat, desperately trying to jerk herself away from her captor's grasp. "Fuck me? I've been trying to get you to do that for what? Six months now? What the fuck is wrong with you people? I bring you into my house and offer you a seat at the head of the table and you fucking spit in my face."

She did just that - missing Negan by a few inches. His smile faded.

"Be careful, beautiful. You know how I feel about violence against women - especially women who look like you but there's only so much a man can take."

Daryl watched in silence as Negan moved closer to her face - standing inches away from her lips.

"Have you thought about my offer while you were out?"

"Fuck you." She repeated through clenched teeth causing Negan to sigh and take a step back. Daryl felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach as he watched Negan's grasp tighten around his bat. Even the man holding her seemed to blanche at the thought of Casey meeting Lucille.

The girl stood her ground - glaring at Negan as the bat swayed playfully behind his back. "Damnit you're beautiful. I couldn't live with myself if I fucked that pretty face up." He turned his attention back to Daryl; his playful grin returning. "You two hard headed fuckers deserve each other. Mike, throw Casey in with Daryl for a few nights - maybe after smellin' his rancid nut sack for a while she'll come to her senses."

Casey showed no sign of emotion as they carted her off towards the building with Daryl in tow.

"You fuckers will learn. My way is the only way around here."

X


End file.
